Dreamers of Kyota
by Ember Akatsuki
Summary: Saya is bored with her life and wants to have fun but will all change when she bumps into Kogi?Dot hack Sign and Final Fantasy Cross over charecters of the series will be introduced soon
1. Chapter 1

She looked gloomily into the distance as if she was in her own world while the teacher was trying to teach math "Saya I need you to solve this equation" the teacher said as she lifted up her slim finger and pointed to the complicated equation, of course to Saya this just was like counting she stood up and gracefully answered "the answer is Thirteen," she sat down as the rest of the class stared in awe at the bored wondering how she could even answer such a question. She continued to look gloomily into space wondering what other people are doing in the busy streets of Kyota while she was cramped up in the dull classroom. A few minutes later the bell rang to the end of the day she gathered up her books and papers and walked out of the classroom.

She was still in her own world not watching what was around her then seconds later she was on the floor shuffling in a hurry to get up and gathered her books, when a hand reached and helped her get a book it was the cutest guy in school helping her out she was a little nervous apologizing every second she could get "I'm so sorry Kogi-san" she desperately said, "no no its ok you were just off in your own world again I just need to learn to just move when I see someone coming towards me" he said with a laugh as he reached his hand out to help her up, she grabbed his hand blushing a little as he pushed some of her long red hair away from her face. He looked at her with a warm smile and said "just try not to go into your own world while walking ok I don't want you to get hurt" she started to blush again but quickly regained herself and stuttered "t-thank y-you Kogi-san". "hey I'll walk you home if you would like" Kogi said as he was trying not to blush himself .

They talked on the way home, as they approached her house Saya began to wonder if he lived near by and began to worry a little on what her father might think of her coming home with a boy. "so I take it that this is your house Saya, wow we live pretty close to each other" A look of happiness was smeared all over her face as she started to blush and said "well that's good I guess we can walk to school together to huh" she sighed happily and desperately tried not to blush as Kogi said "yeah I finally will have someone to talk to in the mornings now" he smiled again and walked off.

"Dad I'm ho--" "sweetie where have you been daddy was worried!" he interrupted her as he embraced her tightly "dad I was only two minutes late honestly you need to calm down…" she pleaded with a sigh as he let go of her she went up the stairwell and down the hall to her room, opened the door to a fresh fragrance of vanilla "I see my plug-in is working" she sighed happily as she walked over to her desk to get started on her homework. Then her dad opened the door just as she finished the first problem, she looked over at her dad and had a miserable look on her face, she hates to get bothered when she is working on her homework "what dad." she roared as she slammed the pencil on the desk "I just wanted to see what you are doing." he said as happy as he can be "I'm working on my homework just like I always do when I get home" she said disgusted. Once her dad left she continued on her work with anger and yet when she looked at an old photo of her and Kogi all of her anger whispered away to nothing. She began to remember what Kogi told her in the first grade that she should just ignore the people who are making fun of her and not get to upset. She sighed and finished her last problem as a smile whipped across her face.

"Dinners ready" her dad shouted she began walking down the stairs and still lost in her own world, once she was in the kitchen she sat at her usual spot and started on her curry "I seen you walking home with Kogi today…"her father said as he was putting his spoon back into the bowl of curry "so what was the occasion?" he asked as he took another bite of curry, "N-nothing he just offered to walk home with me" she said getting up to wash her bowl and put it in the washer "is he your boyfriend now?" her father asked with a curious look all over his face "n-no what would make you think that?!" she replied unknowingly blushing "you were blushing and seemed very happy" he replied laughing a little, her face was red due to blush "you need to stop making assumptions!" she said while starting back up the stairs, her father watched her go up the stairs with a concerned look upon his face wondering what happened.

She was just getting her bed ready when her dad came in and asked "you like him don't you." he sat down on her bed as she just folded the covers back "yes I like him but I'm to nervous to tell him, because a lot of girls told him and they all got rejected" she replied looking depressed, she began to think over and over what would happen if she had told him. He is her only friend what if I lose him she continued on to think and started to cry "I don't want to lose him as a friend, if he dose turn me down" . Her father began to look at her in a kind way "you're a sweet girl Saya I'm sure he will still be your friend if he dose reject you which I highly doubt he will" he responded as a soft smile appeared on his face.

"just go to sleep and tell him tomorrow I promise everything will be ok" he said while he started to get up off the bed, Saya laid down and her father covered her up "now go to sleep…" he began to leave the room turning the light off as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she shot up out of her bed a bought two hours earlier than usual, she went over the her closet grabbed her uniform put it on and ran down stairs. "good morning Saya what do you want for breakfast this morning?" he asked as he was getting the milk out "I'm just going to fix me some buttered toast" she said grabbing one slice of bread and putting it in the toaster, a bought a minute later it was done she grabbed the butter and vigorously put it on the toast as she ran towards the door. Once she was by the door she put her shoes on and went outside to the beautiful sunrise and the sweet morning dew, "Saya!" Kogi shouted running towards her with a great big grin on his face, Saya smiled as she seen him coming and started to run after him her self.

Once they caught up to each other Saya begun to wonder if she should tell him this thought raced through her mind until they were in front of the school gates. She sighed and looked at the ground as she walked to the big bulky doors to the school that looked like a tower from her stature. "Kogi" she had begun to say still looking at the ground "yes?" Kogi said looking at Saya who was still looking at the ground like she was looking for flaws, "can I tell you something and you wont stop being my friend if you don't like what I say?" she said starting to look up from the concrete ground "of course you can, and I wont stop being your friend if I don't like what you said" he replied as he continued to look at her. "ok then" she murmured as she looked up from the concrete and faced Kogi unknowingly blushing madly and she began to say something "are you ready to hear it?" she stammered still looking directly at Kogi soft face "yes." he replied anxiously wanting to hear it "I like you!" she shouted at him with her face red with blush "I'm sorry ok I'm now like every other girl in this school I'm sorry Kogi-san." she added looking at Kogi's soft black hair, "its ok Saya because…" he said as he started to blush himself "the reason I rejected every other girl in this school is because…" he continued on to say as he embraced Saya "I like you Saya" he added blushing just as bad as Saya was at the moment.

The bell rang to go to class since they were in the same room they walked together to there first class, while the other girls looked jealously at Saya. Once the school day was over she walked home with Kogi but this time they took a detour to a store "I'm sorry my dad is making me pick up groceries today." She said with a big sigh as she aimlessly walked toward the back to get milk, "Its ok I understand, besides I get more time with you now." he said with a smile. Once they were finished with the shopping they continued on there walk home, to her surprise Kogi grabbed her hand as she began to blush.

"K-Kogi." she stuttered, "yes" he replied trying not to blush, "you're the best friend a person could have." she said with a blush, "thank you but there is one thing I want to ask you…" he said with a blush still holding her hand, "ok what is it?" She asked blushing still, "Saya will you go out with me" He asked blushing a deep red still holding her hand. Saya was blushing even more trying not to make a stupid reply "o-of course id go out with y-you." she replied as normally as possible, "ok then umm how a bought you come over and play that new virtual reality game called Dreamers tomorrow at 2:00 PM since it is Saturday" he said blushing a bit less, "yeah that seems like a good idea to me" she replied trying not to go off in her own world again.

Once they got to the street Saya lived on they stopped for a moment before they got any closer to there house and hugged each other so that her father wont know just yet. They continued on there walk and reached Saya's house just as the sun was going down, "see you tomorrow Kogi-sama" she said as she begane to walk in the house her dad was already getting dinner ready. "do you have any homework this weekend?" he asked putting the noodles in the pot of boiling water on the stove "No" she replied going up stairs to her room.

She opened the door, went over to her desk and got out paper to draw a little to her drawing was a must. "Dinners ready" her father shouted up the stairs a bought an hour later, she got up and walked down the stairs lost in her thoughts. She sat down with her dad and ate her ramen, "what did you do today?" he asked as he took a drink of his tea "nothing much." she replied finishing up her ramen, she got up to put it in the sink then went on up stairs to her room, "Night" she shouted to her dad as she got dressed in her Pajamas, she got her bed ready and went to bed exited on the day to come.

That night she had a weird dream on what happened the next day she dreamed that her and Kogi got stuck in the game. And couldn't get out while if they die they were still just brought back to the starting point. It was like a game yet more then a game. She tossed and turned in her sleep and a bought fell out of her bed several times throughout the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again she got up early and quietly walked over to her closet to look for a change of clothes. After she got her clothes she quickly rushed over to the bathroom to take a shower, when she was through it was 9:00 AM she got dressed and ran down the hallway and skipped several steps trying to get down to the kitchen for breakfast. "Whoa, what's the rush saya your awfully energetic this morning." her father said trying not to spill the orange juice he was carrying to the dinner table for breakfast, ignoring her fathers question she looked over at the clock which now read 9:30 AM she shot up from her chair and ran up the stairs to her room and gently put chap stick on then she started to dry then get her hair put up, After a few styles she decided she wanted her hair down so she combed it then gently ran the strainer through her soft red hair.

Once finished she looked at her watch witch read 10:00AM she got up walked over to her antique oak book case and grabbed a book then sat the alarm on her watch for 1:30 PM. At a bought 12:00 PM there was a gentle knock on her door as her dad opened it slightly and said "its time for lunch" "I'm not going to have lunch today Im just going to read until its time to go" she replied while she was reading her book "ok" her father said as he shut the door and walked downstairs. About an hour and thirty minutes later the alarm on her watch went off she got put a book mark in her spot and sat the book down, she began to run down the hall skipping a few steeps on the stairs again she zipped to the door and put her shoes on. " Just so I know your going to kojis right?" her father asked as she opened the door "yes dad" she replied as she walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

She ran off to kojis house ending up there about fifteen minutes early, she rang the door bell as koji answered it she begane to think a bout her dream she had wondering what it meant. "I see your off in your own world again" Koji said grabbing her hand and invited her in, "hi koji so where is the game?" she asked with a curious look on her face, "its in the computer room." he said as he directed her there. It was a dark room to prevent glare on the screen there was only one window as the walls were painted a grey color to keep it nice and dark he grabbed the two helmets and gave her one of the helmets she gladly accepted it, "ok before you put it on we need to make you a character and a name too" he said getting on the login screen.

Ok select your hair style he said searching through all the options she chose a hair style that had some hair covering the left eye and made the hair color white. For her eyes she chose the serious anime style with a red iris, for her outfit she chose a short sleeve buttoned up black cloak with black fingerless gloves and a netted sleeve on her left side and a red sleeve from her undershirt on her right arm, she named her character yurashi. "ok there now let's get started" Koji said as he put on his helmet "ok" she said as she did the same.

Once they were logged on she seen what Kogi looked like his character also had white hair with his blocking the left eye also except his hair was spiked to the left while hers was long "what's your characters name?" she asked with a curious expression "oh mine is named loneiku." he replied. It took Saya a while to notice but she couldn't feel her helmet or take it off "Loneiku are our helmets supposed to disappear?" she asked shaking in fear. "No why do you ask?" Loneiku replied "because mine is gone" she shouted crying a little "now that you mention it I cant feel or take off mine either" he said starting to shake in fear with yurashi.


	4. Chapter 4

They look around the area where they were at to see if any one else had noticed what had happened, finally both Loneiku and Yurashi spot someone a male with red hair they went up to ask him the question. "um excuse us sir?" loneiku and yurashi begin to ask "what?" the boy asked starting to stare at Yurashi with a devious smile "did your helmet disappear like ours?" yurashi asked starting to get a little frightened by the boy "my what?" he said his face changing to a questionable look "aren't you a game player?" Loneiku said stating to get scared by his response.

"um no this isn't a game you know this is real life…" he responded starting to get frightened by what look like to him insane people "um ok then what's your name?" yurashi asked trying not to cry "my name is kira" he responded grabbing his syth thinking she wanted a fight.

Um I don't want a fight I just wanted to know your name" yurashi said starting to get a little more frighten by the boy. "what ever you say ummm, what are your names exactly?" he asked getting a little suspicious "oh I'm yurashi and this is ko….I mean Loneiku" yurashi said trying not to get a bad impression. "Ok then yurashi is it ok if I join your guild?" Kira asked trying not to get to interested in yurashi "umm sure…" yurashi replied with a slight smile on her face. "ok then what's your guilds name?" kira asked staring at the sky still trying not to fall for yurashi "oh its umm…its Dreamers of Kyota." she made up from the top of her head. "Ok then take me to your base." kira said hoping it was a cool base "umm well we really haven't had the time to build one" Loneiku said in fear Yurashi might get hurt.

"What kind of guild doesn't have a base!!" kira shouted looking at loneiku "um well one that just started.." Loneiku said with the best excuse possible "ok then ill help you get started here now lets see we are here in koda and we need to go here to liorea it's the best possible place to set one up." Kira said with a now happy look on his face.


End file.
